kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Main Page
Xemnas FM battle I'm quite surprised to see that there's no page for the fight against Xemnas in the original Final Mix. It'd be great if someone would be kind enough to make one.Xagzan Lacking Okay so this wiki is really great but we are lacking some serious info. I propose that someone with good knowlege of Kingdom Hearts (mostly everyone here) create articles for Outer Space/Sea of Outer Space, Memory Pod and some other things. I'll post 'em when I think of them. KH2: FM and KH2: FM+ Does the main page really need a link to both of these? The official title is closer to Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, and the other is a redirect anyways. Linking to a redirect, and then having a direct link under it, seems kinda weird to me. Wikia:c:ideas:Kingdom Hearts I made this page for making up ideas for future Kingdom Hearts levels, characters, items, etc. --Nerd42 19:51, 14 July 2006 (UTC Shouldn't this be part of the Final Fantasy wikia I'm curious about that because Kingdom Hearts is a final fantasy game...Alex 1991 18:26, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *It actually has more content from Disney movies than Final Fantasy. Plus it's a seperate series - only 3 games, but that's longer than any other Final Fantasy game "series", the only one being FFX and FFX-2. Scottch 18:44, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *Don't forget FF7. That's got a PS1 game, a PS2 game, a PSP game, and three Mobile Phone games. User:Sephiroth7734 *No. Fail. User:Ekiron it's in both Disney and Final Fantasy wiki's, but it isn't really a final fantasy game though. It just has some characters and ok maybe a bit of the magic >.> But final fantasy is in this wiki so it evens out I guess. KingdomKey Featured article? Maybe it's time to set up some sort of front page article system. We certainly have a good number of presentable articles. Scottch 17:39, 14 February 2007 (UTC) New picture? I think we could use our own custom image for the wiki logo. Perhaps Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing above the name of the wiki. Also we should come up with a name for the wiki, such as KHWiki, WiKHipedia, or Wi-Key-Pedia. Or mabye one that has the Original Kingdom Hearts characters (Sora, Kairi, Riku etc.) And my votes for Wiki Hearts or Kingdompedia-Clarkmaster Articles Is there anything that doesn't have it's own article? I'm quite prepared to do one or two, and improve the ones that we have Jammi568 12:25, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure there A LOT of articles waiting to be improved here. Blue。 15:06, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Fair enough. But do you know of any that need to be made?Jammi568 16:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :There are too many fucking articles here. I am dead serious, we only have about 600, and I am confident that this wiki will only work once we have about 300. Especially all the Weapon pages, is there really so much information about each Shield to warrent a seperate page? No, and we got to work on this. --BlueHighwind 21:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Got to work on some Manual of Style to start. Blue。 21:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Underdrome? Right, all this Wiki needs is a DNC clone. Good work, Cloudofdarkness. Blue。 02:28, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Bold text IIn all fairness, a lot of people might probably would like to have KH fights, but since the DNC specifically forbids anything not from Final Fantasy, the KHWiki really ought to have its own venue for these... err... public combat displays. Besides, if you think it'd be too much of a "DNC clone", you could always change the layout or something. Furthermore, if there isn't an "official" colosseum on this wiki, I may decide to fill the void with one of my trademark utterly ridiculously silly ones. Take a look at my Flan's Elbow Colosseum to see just how worried you should be by this "threat" :P :I think what Blue meant when he said "DNC clone" was not that it'd just look like the DNC, but it'd do what it did to the FFWiki at one point, and even now. Which is take it over and people would be obsessed with it and we would get no constructive edits to the wiki if we have it. -Azul (''talk ・ '') 22:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Fair point (although I personally don't believe the wiki would suffer that much). Maybe we could put a poll on the main page to see how many people are interested in having one, and go from there? Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) KH Wikey lol, just an idea for what you could name the Wiki... Kingdom Hearts WiKey Ofcourse now it sounds alot like Mickey. I only come here for art reference. =3 17:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Featured Article I am completely pro-Cleanup of the Month. But can't we have that AND a featured article? Only showing off the articles that need work sort of makes it seem like we... suck.--Zephyrus11 21:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) No more KH for the PS2? I have a bad gut feeling the 3 knights from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep were added to Final Mix+ because they might move "KH3" to the PS3. I only have a PS2, a 360, and it's a risk trying to get the Wii for X-Mas. Enzeru 12:23, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Is it me, or... Is there a random piece of coding next to the ads? XienZo 04:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it's just you. Screen it and upload the image somewhere, so people can see. --Hecko X 04:57, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Pages for the fights in Kingdom Heart? There are some other wikis that have entire pages for a battle, like on wookiepedia, there are innumerable pages, like the Battle of Geonosis, Duel in the Chancellor's office, Mission to Mustafar, etc., so I was wondering if we can do the same here. For example, "Duel in Twilight Town's Mansion's Basement" (between Roxas and Axel), and "Duel on Castle Oblivion's floor number floor" (for the battle in the hallways), "Duel in Isla De Murta" (for Sora, Jack and co. vs. Barbossa), and so on. I know it needs some work, but each page could have a lot of sections, like "Reaction Commands" and "After math" and maybe even some stratagies for the battles. What do you all think? :Well, we do have (enemy) pages which are about the bosses and how to beat them with reaction cards and stuff. Also, we try to include what happens in the respective enemy's page(Stopping the heartless production in Radient Garden would be in MCP's page). Also, specific battles are often quite trivial in terms of storyline unlike Star Wars.In Kingdom Hearts, the only important battles are the ones with Maleficent, Riku, and Ansem, which is covered in their respective pages.CoM takes place in less than a day, and its just the members attacking Sora/Riku and losing.In KH2, Sora goes somewhere, he fights some random villain cause he's bored, Sora obviously wins cause he's protagonist, and continues to the next world to keep looking for Riku and Kairi. XienZo 01:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'd say that only the Battle of Hollow Bastion (or whatever you want to call it) is large-scale enough to warrant its own article, . Note that both the fight against Demyx and the Battle of the 1000 Heartless are just two parts of this larger battle, so if it were up to me I'd move the latter article to "Battle of Hollow Bastion", since the 1000 Heartless isn't the only conflict in the overall battle... but that's just my opinion. Oh, and of course more battles may arrive once BBS comes out, what with this so-called Keyblade War an' all. Another Report Ever heard of it? Linkie http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/another-report/pages-26-27 cower at the words of Tesuya Nomura 13:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) And Kingdom Hearts Mobile? http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/kh/ the disney castle image displays and says Kingdom hearts Coded Gallery Pages? It might be just a random thought but wouldn't be a good idea to have pages like Sora/Gallery or something like that? Clarkmaster! Expand I need an administrator or someone else in charge to read this!!! Okay, this is kind of an odd topic, but I believe that, with the blessings of the mods, we should make a colliseum, in the same fashion as the one in the Final Fantasy Wiki. It's cool, and there are plenty of good matchups, now that there's Organization XIII, Unbirths, and other awesome characters. WHaddyathink? 02:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :It's already been asked further up the page Heartless groups While looking around here i saw this on the Neoshadow page: A Neoshadow is one step up from a Shadow and one step down from a Darkball. is this actually true. Are there groups of heartless? And who decides which heartless is strongest? I don't rly get it MoltenAsh 15:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds pretty ridiculous to me. Partly because I don't see how Neoshadows are below Darkballs, and partly because quantifying "steps" like that is just plain stupid. As far as groups are concerned, the only relevant group hfor those three is that they all happen to be Purebloods, as are Invisibles and Darksides and probably others I'm forgetting BBS and days Because they're not part of the main storyline; they're just shootoffs to explain other parts of the main story. Keyblader 19:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Can anyone? an idea how about when kingdom hearts birth by sleep comes out in america we put a picture of terra aqua and ventus i found a pic--demyx and mickey 4evr 11:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) nah Ghostboy3000 12:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Bwahaha I've already cropped one of them, but this is an archive of all the new journal entries and puzzles, as well as some screenshots of the new items. I'm using a gamefaqs save, so there might be stuff I don't have yet, and since I can only play at 10% speed, I probably won't get it. I'll try to get the synthesis images, though. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=60VKARAU Glorious CHAOS! 23:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I did the synthesis items. Here's the dealio - I was able to setup my PC to play PS2 games on it, if I have the disc. I have the KH2FM disc, and I was able to get a file for the save of KH2FM. However, I don't know how to convert saves to the pc version, so I have to use a save I found on a forum. Plus, my computer's not fast enough to handle it, so it plays at 25% speed - just enough to make it through, for example, the Cavern of Remembrance in an hour or two. I can put up the files needed to play the PS2 on megaupload, including the KH2FM save. #If anyone has the disc for KH1FM, I can find a version of the save file for that game. It would be extremely helpful if you could get screenshots of the new journal entries and item descriptions and post them on megaupload. #I'm going to go through and try to put up standardized and clearer synthesis item images, as seen in Remembrance. If anyone could do me the huge favor of posting a save file for KH2FM on gamefaqs, which has at least one of every synthesis item in inventory, not with the moogle, I could get this done much faster. I don't know how to do this myself, though, but I can point you towards the right forums.Glorious CHAOS! 05:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Games See Ghost. Do you see how they list the appearances with those boxes in the upper left? Do we want to do that, using the game logos? 'course, we'd have to figure something out for the manga appearances.Glorious CHAOS! 21:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Calling Admins It is already September, which means the admins need to pick a new article for Cleanup in the Cleanup Drive. There also needs to be a new Featured Image (which I'm pretty sure the Piano Collections Kingdom Hearts cover won) and someone needs to start a new Voting area for November on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Votes for Featured Media. [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 13:30, September 1, 2009 (UTC) As a compromise between current games Where did the table of contents go?--Masgrande 07:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sidebars Hey Admins! You know, clicking on the sidebar extension Kingdom Hearts from Main Series links to the article about the series, not the article about the game. Please fix this. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) There is another problem. When you go to Universe of Kingdom Hearts > Main Antagonists > Organization XIII, Vexen is missing. Could this please be fixed? - LevL 17:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) never mind i was gonna figure out how to do it but i got tons of homeworks to do Firaga44 18:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Days Ultimania Could anyone who has them saved e-mail me the scans from the Days Ultimania?Glorious CHAOS! 14:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Another message for the admins Probably the wrong place, but... Has anybody considered making a page for shipping? I'm not saying we need to be like Bulbapedia and have an article for every ship, but you know... it is a big part of the fandom. The Dark Fiddler - Nos hablamos? 22:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Nope, no, nein. This is a fact-based wiki; if it isn't actually in the games, it's not here. However, the Kingdom Hearts Fanon wiki might have more of what you're looking for. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The stats for the 358/2 Days Weapons seem broken? I was going to fix the stats and images for the 358/2 Days weapons, but even though it says 0 for the outside page, when you go and edit it, the text seems to have the stats on there even though it doesn't say it on the page, it just says 0. I noticed this when I was going to fix Larxene's Demoiselle weapon. Is this some glitch or something? Dornob25 04:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :not broken, people just suck at using the template correctly for the weapons. just check the template documentation, and you'll see what's wrong --Neumannz 04:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Article Order Not sure if this goes here but I was thinking, shouldn't we make an official order for world and characters articles like: story, characters, enemies, areas for worlds and story, abilities, personality, appearance for characters(I'm just making example not saying this should the order). This is just to make the articles more uniform it's not like there is a problem or something.--Masgrande 03:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) White Rabbit Whoever is the next Admin in line to pick a Featured Article needs to make their selection now. It's alrady December, and the White Rabbit from November still remains. -- 00:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Maleficent and Xemnas..... I've been thinking a bit about those two when I noticed certain things: 1.- So far from all the characters featured it seems that Maleficent could be called the strongest spellcaster in the whole series so far as nor Yen Sid nor Merlin have been shown to fight at all, Merlin sorcery limits solely to support the main characters, while Yen Sid was shown using magic to show images to Sora and Co. It is to note that Diablo came to "pick" Maleficent from his tower itself, and it seems he was not aware of such. Just a thought, not sure if you agree with it to add it in the Trivia or in the description. 2.- In the last round of battles against Xemnas, he wears an armor with a gigantic blade, when I paid a better look at it, when he wears armor he somehow resembles the Keyblade masters from Birth by Sleep, which could possibly be another reference with Master Xehanort if this one is really related with the Xehanort we all know. I find this interesting to add in the trivia, not sure what you think. Thanks for your time. I hope you can reply. New Kingdom Hearts Game Idea I dont know about you, but i think they should make a kingdom hearts game that is a 1 vs 1 duel type game, such as Soul Caliber. This would be an awesome idea with Kingdom Hearts. You could have a bunch of playable characters such as Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Leon, Yuffie, all of the Organization 13 members and more. Also lots of dueling arenas such as Castle Oblivion, Destiny Island, Hollow Bastion, etc. Do you guys think this would be a good idea? Maybe we can get the word around and it could possibly happen. -- 00:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Danny :Dude, this sort of stuff is for the Forums. Post it there. Maggosh 00:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you mean a Kingdom Hearts version of Dissidia: Final Fantasy? - User:One-Winged Angel 15:38 Decemeber 23, 2009 "See also" section I've noticed that most if not all the links in the "See also" section on a lot of pages are already on the page somewhere before. Do we really need two or more of the same link? Is redundancy really necessary? - User:One-Winged Angel 10:26 December 23, 2009 New Kingdom Hearts Game I think having a Kingdom Hearts game like Soul Caliber would be awsome. :) Days spoilers I think we agreed we'd only have these up for a few months, and well, it's been a few months. I've taken them down already on Kingdom Key and Oblivion.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, I think it's time to take them down, and put up the BBS ones... - — RippRapp ' 23:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, BebopKate and I found it rather simple that there was no point in having specific spoiler templates for specific games. So, the ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep spoiler template was deleted, and the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days spoiler template was redirected to the original spoiler template. So, when applying the spoiler template on the soon-to-come Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep spoilers, be sure to just use the regular spoiler template. -- 00:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Header? :Nothing. You should probably reload your browser.Glorious CHAOS! 20:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Keyblade Graveyard '''Just a Question The rock titan and the Ice titan in kingdom hearts, they have names, revealled in the Hercules animated series or somethin like that. The Ice one is Hydros, The rock one is Lythos, the lava one is Pyros and the wind one is Stratos, so why note use these names in the articles instead of the Titan Titles. Another point would be if there was ever an explaination as to why Pyros and Stratos are absent in the Kingdom Hearts series, I mean with 6 games and a remake for three of them making 9, you think they'd be able to squeeze in these two characters, it just doesn't seem right without them, any other thoughts? (Leviathan657 03:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC)) Hi, Leviathan. The Kingdom Hearts Wiki deals with information only in the context of the Kingdom Hearts video games. We do not cover information from other areas, such as Disney films or TV series, or the Final Fantasy games, as there are other, more suitable wikis and sites that cover that info. The Ice Titan is never actually called Hydros in the game; we feel it would be confusing if someone looking for information on "Ice Titan" came across "Hydros" instead since it's never referred to in-game by that name. We don't know why the other Titans aren't around, but since there are almost assuredly more Kingdom Hearts games on the way, there's a still chance they'll appear. 03:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Coliseum infoboxes I need someone to get me a high quality screenshot of the Cup scoreboards - those things that are purple with yellow text. I'm going to try and get the Coliseum infoboxes finished, and then we can finish all enemy infoboxes.Glorious CHAOS! 18:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Featured user list Nintendo Power I guess this is the proof that Falcon is talking about: --Xabryn 16:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Days World location names Please use User talk:KrytenKoro/Items to add to the world articles. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 15:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) One winged Angel For some reason I believe that there should be an article about the popular theme played when facing Sephiroth. It is recognisable, and one of the most popular pieces of video game music known. But I have this strong feeling that most people disagree.(Bananaphone1996 05:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) I would have to agree with this. The name technically is based off the track. EDIT: My mistake, I thought you were talking about the Keyblade. So I'll have to disagree. Maggosh 05:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Creating that article would be a waste of time. The only songs we have articles on are the ones who play a strong signifigance in the series, such as Simple and Clean, Sanctuary, and the Atlantica songs.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 15:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom hearts I can't find an article about Kingdom hearts, not kingdom hearts the game or title, but the actual kingdom hearts. Is there any redirects or anything to help find it?Aqua00000 19:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean the world, then this is the article. Otherwise, see the disambiguation page here. 19:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) oh geez, no wonder i couldn't find it. kingdom hearts isn't a world. its just a stage, kingdom hearts can be used to make a new world.Aqua00000 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Dimension Link Can You Add Pictures of The D-Link Icons "The Characters Faces and The 2 Symbols" That Show Up When You Use Them and When you Go To The D-Link Menu? Cleanup of the Month Alright, the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days weapon articles have really improved; all that is left is for a few of us to go through and add the rest of the "Gameplay" sections, and for the last of those arrowgun images. Since this means we should be changing it again, I'll open up this Forum for the administrators to discuss what the next "Cleanup of the Month" should be, similar to how we choose featured articles. See you there! -- 20:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Whats Kingdom hearts 3 going to be about? Sora already destroyed kingdom hearts i thought KH BBS Official Site NA Guess What Guys, The Offical NA Site for BbS Has Been Updated Check it Out. You May Also Wanna Check Out The Gameplay, It Has English Gameplay Of the Characters. Also we Here The English Voices of Terra, Aqua & Ventus. June 5, 2010 4:35 AM Kingdom210 Is it me or are we all facing the same problem ? Monaco.css is showing blue, except for the homepage and logo, which are red. We haven't switched to the BBS theme yet, have we ? 12:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) This has been happening to me for a while now. I know that DTN and KKD were experiencing the same problem as well... 12:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'm seeing blue again. But today is the first day this has happened. I know the same problem has happened over Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki - all of us set Monaco to Jade (the green one, to fit the logo), but till now we're still seeing blue. :Think we should ping Wikia Central and/or the staff ? } 12:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... This definitely isn't the first time it's happened to me, and I have a screenshot to prove it: http://s798.photobucket.com/albums/yy267/Dan_da_Man36/Picture1.gif I'm not overly sure what the date was, but I think I printscreened it on the same date that ENX posted this. 13:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ah that, yes. But all this while I was actually seeing the red theme..... and I thought that this problem only existed on KHF until today. 13:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Its happened to me loads of times too. Organization 13 13:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh noes... I think this calls for a ping to Wikia Central. 13:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::While we're on the subject of wiki problems, the wiki is taking ages to load for me, and it occasionally just stops working and displays a blank page, so maybe wikia is up to something? 13:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :As for that, that happens to me once in every three weeks or so... I'm not sure why. 13:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That stuff never happens to me. But then again, I use Monobook (I'm so old school >.>), so yeah. The wiki is actually one of the fastest loading sites for me. :You're using Monobook ? So that means only Monaco's giving problems. But that's the skin almost everyone uses. 13:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, I use Monobook. It usually Is Monaco. That means we should all switch to Monobook <.< :I know, but if we were to switch to Monobook, then what will become of our layouts ? We need to ask Kryten or anyone with access to the CSS page if it can be changed. 13:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Methinks we should just make Monobook layouts then, if possible. If not, oh well. You get used to it. I've noticed that when the place goes blue it messes up the Heartless templates on the Heartless pages. Organization 13 14:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, that's for Monobook or Monaco ? 14:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Monobook never screws up. He meant Monaco. :Yeah, none of the tabs work when the Monaco turns blue, and the game templates appear at the top left, not the top right. 14:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) So now, we make Monobook skins and compel everyone to use Monobook ?? 15:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC)